


Spoiler Alert (It's Viktor)

by SugarRose22



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Ice Skating, Jewelry, M/M, Presents, Self-Indulgent, Short, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victuuri Week 2017, Viktor Spoiling Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: Yuuri gets spoiled and Viktor can't help it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally I just wanted Yuuri in jewelry and Viktor unable to resist him so he keeps buying Yuuri jewelry and stuff. Totally self-indulgent fluff, I hope you guys enjoy! It’s rather short and late for day four of Victuuri week but hey I got it done! <3

It started with a ring.

 

No, not the beautiful, simple golden ring that Viktor had given him, another separate, lovely ring his mother had gifted him with. A small, tear shaped opal stone that glittered upon a smooth white gold band. Him and his mother shared a love for jewelry and all things that sparkled, so Yuuri had been extremely delighted to receive such a beautiful ring as a gift. He’d slid it on his left hand index finger, and had not taken it off since.

 

Viktor had taken notice that evening when he’d laced their fingers together, and Yuuri had excitedly explained that his mother had gifted the band to him. Viktor had noticed the sparkling within Yuuri’s bright amber orbs, and an idea appeared in his mind.

 

A few days later, Yuuri was surprised by Viktor with a gift of a sparkling citrine bracelet. Yuuri was astonished, questioning the price of the piece of fine jewelry, and Viktor had waved off the question with a kiss, latching the warm-colored bracelet around Yuuri’s right wrist. He adored the glimmer in Yuuri’s amber orbs which reflected the shining tawny colored stones in his new piece of jewelry. He loved the way his stomach curled into knots and his heart fluttered with Yuuri’s many kisses and words of gratitude. That night, Yuuri had certainly gone all out to thank him again for the bracelet. That was the night Viktor discovered just how much Yuuri loved jewelry, and just how much he enjoyed seeing it on him.

 

The next week, during skating practice, Viktor had called Yuuri over after he’d perfectly landed a Quad Salchow he’d been struggling with lately. Filled with pride, Yuuri had skated over only to find another present awaiting him. At first, Yuuri had blushed and stuttered, telling Viktor that he couldn’t accept the fact he was spending so much money on him. Silencing him with a passionate kiss, Viktor slid the box into Yuuri’s hands and smiled, waiting for him to open it.

 

Within the gift was a silver necklace, and connected to the chain was a smooth silver heart that held a very dazzling sapphire that reminded Yuuri of those vibrant blue eyes that he loved so dearly. In tears, Yuuri had thanked him over and over, pressing kisses to Viktor’s lips, cheeks, nose, forehead, anywhere he could reach. After some sweet exchanges of lip locking, Viktor had the honors of hooking the necklace around his lover’s neck, admiring the silver against his skin. Viktor couldn’t help himself now, Yuuri had the most adorable and endearing reactions when Viktor presented him with a gift. He would do anything for Yuuri, anything to see that ecstatic smile, the sunny shine in his eyes, the way his whole face beamed, it melted his heart each time and made him want to squeeze the everloving daylights out of his fiance.

 

So, after two weeks and Viktor constantly double-checking that Yuuri did indeed have his ears pierced, Viktor gifted him with a set of perfect pearl earrings, ones which Yuuri looked extremely gorgeous in might he add. The precious kisses he’d received as a thanks served to be more than enough for Viktor, and he continued to spoil Yuuri, gifting him with fine pendants and ornaments that never failed to surprise his lover. He’d gotten rings of all sorts, bracelets, necklaces, earrings, anklets, anything that he could find that he knew would look stunning on Yuuri. He especially enjoyed when Yuuri wore his sparkling crystal necklace that cloaked his entire neck and upper chest that went with the best outfit of all: nothing.

  
Was Viktor spoiling Yuuri rotten? Absolutely. Did he love every single moment of it? Unconditionally.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Victuuri week! This is really short cause it's late and I'm also super sleepy but I hope you guys enjoy this pure fluff of my favorite couple ever! I love them too much <3 Thanks for the comments and kudos!


End file.
